The present invention relates to a filament retaining device and particularly, but not exclusively, to a filament retaining device for a chimney and duct cleaning tool.
When cleaning chimneys and ducts it is common to insert a brush head or similar within the chimney or duct. The brush head comprises a boss having a plurality of bristles or filaments rigidly coupled thereto, which are arranged to contact an interior of the chimney or duct to dislodge any debris disposed thereon. The brush head is connected with a handle via the boss, so that the brush head can be rotated as the head is moved along the chimney or duct.
The level of cleaning required depends on the type of chimney or duct and the waste that is passed therealong. Accordingly, several brushes are often required, each having a different set of filaments to suit the particular chimney or duct. This is often undesirable, since several brushes must be transported to a particular site.
It is also found that over a prolonged period of use, the filaments can wear to an extent that they do not adequately contact the interior of the chimney or duct and as such, do not effectively dislodge the debris disposed thereon. However, traditional brushes comprise filaments which are rigidly coupled to the boss, and as such, it is necessary to replace the complete brush head, once the filaments have become sufficiently worn.
We have now devised a filament retaining device.